ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sajoedri, USA episodes
These are episodes of Sajoedri, USA. Series overview Season 1 (2017) #''Bear Attack'' - 04/28/2017 (05/23/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were getting tired of D'Jon picking on them and wished there was a way to get rid of him. (More coming soon...) #''Bewb and Cheeky'' - 04/28/2017 (05/30/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Be Trey'' - 04/28/2017 (06/06/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Said Gets Busted'' - 04/28/2017 (06/13/2018 on USA) - TBD #''The Male Hippo Gang'' - 04/28/2017 (06/20/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were at the zoo, when suddenly, Said got kidnapped by a group of male hippos. Meanwhile, Samari accidentally falls into a tiger cage. #''Untitled Episode featuring Alexis'' - 04/28/2017 (06/27/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Ali vs. Beach'' - 04/28/2017 (07/04/2018 on USA) - Mohamed meets a popular gamer girl that everyone likes except Mohamed himself, and wants to beat her in a gaming competition. #''The New Student is a Succubus!'' - 04/28/2017 (07/11/2018 on USA) - TBD #''When Dreams Collide'' - 07/28/2017 (07/18/2018 on USA) - Daniel uses Mohamed, Said, and Samari for an experiment, where their dreams, which all of them are kings, combine together. This soon ends up causing a war in their combined dream. #''Dodo-Masked Robber'' - 07/28/2017 (07/25/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Pain in the Ass'' - 07/28/2017 (08/01/2018 on USA) - Mohamed had to babysit a little girl for money to go see a new movie, but is annoyed because of how the little girl treats Mohamed. Soon, Mohamed figures out a way he could deal with this. #''Baby, Baby, No!'' - 07/28/2017 (08/08/2018 on USA) - Justin Bieber arrives to the school seemly just to do a concert due to apparently all of the females still liking him. Unfortunately, things go upside down when Justin holds the entire auditorium hostage and demands to be given a lover. #''Trapped in the Room'' - 07/28/2017 (08/15/2018 on USA) - Mohamed was chilling at his apartment when he unexpectedly gets kidnapped to star in Tommy Wisseau's newest film, The Room 2. #''The Hugger'' - 07/28/2017 (08/22/2018 on USA) - TBD #''You Motherfucker'' - 07/28/2017 (08/29/2018 on USA) - Said tries to get his copy of Snake Shark 4 signed by the star Samuel L. Jackson, as he learns that he runs a white slavery ring. #''Noemilly'' - 07/28/2017 (09/05/2018 on USA) - After Samari stole a fusion gun for his science project, he accidentally fuses two mentally challenged teens into one hideous monster. Season 2 (2018) #''Deep Fried Cereal'' - 05/25/2018 (05/22/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari find out that the last Deep Fried Cereal box is available, they start fighting over who gets to have the last box. #''Oh, Man! An Omen!'' - 05/25/2018 (05/29/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Female Assassin'' - 05/25/2018 (06/05/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Yous Betters Shuts thes Fucks Ups!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/12/2019 on USA) - A curse has been held on Samari, where he ends up saying "s" after every word he says. #''Come On, Said! Let's Be Cool!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/19/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Humiliated'' - 05/25/2018 (06/26/2019 on USA) - A teenage girl named Destiny Polk does something humiliating to Mohamed, Said and Samari. Now, the trio has to come up with something to get revenge on her. #''Brooklyn: Dog Savior'' - 05/25/2018 (07/03/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Poison'' - 05/25/2018 (07/10/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari recently heard the news about a creature roaming around, eating people's private parts off, the three proceed to get to their hiding spot, only for one of them to make a big mistake. #''Mohamed, Said, Samari, and the Robo'' - 08/31/2018 (07/17/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Tiny Fairy'' - 08/31/2018 (07/24/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Welcome to Elementary, Samari!'' - 08/31/2018 (07/31/2019 on USA) - When Samari gets suspended for school for a week, Samari is forced to go to elementary school where he meets a badass little kid. #''New Yorkie City'' - 08/31/2018 (08/07/2019 on USA) - TBD #''The Square Roots'' - 08/31/2018 (08/14/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, Samari, Andre, and Kevin all forgot to study for the Damn Math Test, they end up to be kidnapped by the Square Root Security. (More coming soon...) #''Come On! Let's Go to that Club!'' - 08/31/2018 (08/21/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp'' - 08/31/2018 (08/28/2019 on USA) - When two tweens dressed up as superheroes destroy the town when they think they're saving the day, Mohamed, Said, and Samari have no choice but to stop him when those two started destroying their apartments. #''Diesel in the School'' - 08/31/2018 (09/04/2019 on USA) - Diesel has sneaked into the school, much to Mohamed, Said, and Samari's confusion. However, when D'Jon discovers, he attempts to break into the school and maul Diesel. Season 3 (2019) #''Billy Cosby Clubhouse'' - 06/28/2019 (02/29/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Inter-Stella'' - 06/28/2019 (03/02/2020 on USA) - TBD #''The Ghost of Gracey'' - 06/28/2019 (03/03/2020 on USA) - After Mohamed, Samari, Daniel, Jonathan and Diesel head into a graveyard to find Said (who sneaked into it), they come across a strange ghost girl named Gracie, who wanders around the graveyard. #''Darren the School Bus Pirate'' - 06/28/2019 (03/04/2020 on USA) - After a huge fight between Meiya and Mario, this ends up giving a random student who claims himself to be a school bus pirate attention as he ends up taking over the school bus they were riding on. #''Ketonyo and the Dark Street Corner'' - 06/28/2019 (03/05/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Master Bait'' - 06/28/2019 (03/06/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Kevin's Secret'' - 06/28/2019 (03/09/2020 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari notice that Kevin has been acting weird lately. Believing that Kevin is hiding something, they decide to investigate about his behavior. #''Accused for What!?'' - 06/28/2019 (03/10/2020 on USA) - TBD #''This Ain't My Diesel!'' - 09/27/2019 (03/11/2020 on USA) - Diesel, wanting a break from everyone, decides to leave the apartment. Unbeknownst to him, a female playful and idiotic yorkie entered the apartment and annoys the heck out of everyone. #''Jacob and a Triceratops'' - 09/27/2019 (03/12/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Tardy Sweep'' - 09/27/2019 (03/13/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Craig the Shitty Boy'' - 09/27/2019 (03/16/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Justin Time'' - 09/27/2019 (03/17/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Ghetto Mosquito'' - 09/27/2019 (03/18/2020 on USA) - TBD #''The Great Game'' - 09/27/2019 (03/19/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Scariest Day Ever'' - 09/27/2019 (03/20/2020 on USA) - After the events of The Great Game, Drew and Al decided to come up with the ultimate plan to get revenge on Mohamed: Destroy the whole school. (NOTE: Fans consider this the saddest episode throughout the series) Season 4 (2020) NOTE: starting with this season, new episodes started to air first on USA. #''The Animal Girl'' - 03/23/2020 - TBD #''The Saijeordi Creeper'' - 03/24/2020 - TBD #''Pickle Chicken Nugget Sub'' - 03/25/2020 - Said, feeling bad for himself for not having enough money to buy the newest chicken sandwich at Sup-Way like Mohamed and Samari, creates his own sandwiches and sells them. Soon, they unexpectedly become popular, causing Said to become greedy. #TBD - 03/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials (2017-2021) #''Thanksgiving in Sajoedri: Food and Shit'' - 11/10/2017 (11/21/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Christmas in Sajoedri: Gifts and Shit'' - 12/21/2018 (12/06/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Halloween in Sajoedri: Spooky Shit'' - 10/25/2019 (10/26/2019 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, Samari, Jon, Diesel, and Jacob were out trick-or-treating to get some candy, when they end up coming across an abandoned house, which they soon discover it was abandoned because of creatures lurking in there. #''Valentine's Day in Sajoedri: Love and Shit'' - 02/09/2020 - TBD #''Easter in Sajoedri: Jesus and Shit'' - TBD - TBD Category:List of episodes